


【鼬止】我还是好想你（晓水/年龄操作）by黑lord

by blacklord



Category: Naruto, 鼬止
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8232199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacklord/pseuds/blacklord





	

【鼬止】我还是好想你(晓水paro/年龄操作)by黑lord 

背景音乐：周蕙《好想好好爱你》

Action 01 低低的云让想念的人喘不过气

　　“哥哥——”

　　对面小孩子的哭喊声撕心裂肺。他满脸都是泪水，扑跪过去搂住了自己哥哥的尸体，膝盖和泥土地相碰发出沉闷的撞击声。他仰着头看向穿着黑底红色祥云晓袍的宇智波止水和干柿鬼鲛，眼睛里满是仇恨。

　　鬼鲛扬起鲛肌大刀，被止水拦住了。

　　“止水桑，你可不像是会心软的人，”鬼鲛和止水僵持着，说道，“这小子以后肯定会很麻烦，我们的工作总得做得干净利落。”

　　止水没说话。他闭了闭眼，再睁开，双眼已经开启了万花筒。他看向那个孩子，不过瞬息的时间，那个孩子的眼神就变了。

　　止水的一只眼睛中流出了鲜血，顺着他的脸庞滑下。他朝鬼鲛露出了一个和煦的笑容，因此而运动的脸部肌肉和微微眯起的眼，让血淌得更快，到了下巴才堪堪凝固。他转身走了几步，又回过头来招呼鬼鲛道：“走吧，鬼鲛桑，他永远也不会成为晓的麻烦的。”

　　鬼鲛把鲛肌大刀重新放回到了背后，跟上了止水。他看着止水侧脸的血问道：“有必要吗？不过是一个小鬼，轻而易举就能杀死。”

　　止水点了点头，应道：“鬼鲛桑说得没错，他的确很容易就能被杀死。但也许他还有别的什么朋友，他的朋友也许还有别的朋友——我们因为委托杀掉他的哥哥，最干净利落的事后处理方法可不是杀人啊。”

　　鬼鲛轻笑了一声：“止水桑说得对，真是绝佳的处理方法。”

　　止水又笑了笑，那是一个被年长者夸奖后会露出的，谦逊又带着些喜悦的笑容。似乎是这时候笑起来牵动脸上的肌肉，已经凝固的血迹带给止水一种紧绷感。他从口袋中掏出了一块帕子，一点点地擦掉了脸上的血痕。他一边擦一边说：“鬼鲛桑过奖了，我不过是拥有一双便利的眼睛罢了。”

　　“止水桑，我有一个问题一直很好奇，”鬼鲛开口道，“我听说白眼之所以凌驾于写轮眼之上，是因为白眼的能力会因为使用次数增多而越来越强，而写轮眼的能力会越来越弱。作为我的搭档，你这么频繁地动用写轮眼，以后真的没问题吗？”

　　止水将沾染了血迹的手帕叠好，放回了口袋里。他平静地向鬼鲛解释道：“鬼鲛桑有所不知，所谓的能力越来越强，并不是指的瞳力，而是视力。任何术式都是越用越熟练的，写轮眼也不例外，只不过有失明的风险而已。”说到这里，止水又笑了笑：“不过鬼鲛桑不用担心，我的眼睛是不会失明的。”

　　“哦？”鬼鲛应了一声，他知道止水身上肯定发生过很多事情，但他没有详细询问的打算。鬼鲛道：“那可真是太好了。”

　　止水抬手去摸自己的眼睛，半晌才放下手点头了点头，轻声应道：“是啊，真好啊。”

　　止水这么说的时候，微微抬头看了眼天空，天上的云很密集而且低沉得仿佛随时都会坍塌下来。他扭头朝鬼鲛笑道：“还是快点走吧鬼鲛桑，马上就要下雨了。”

　　  
Action 02 我的手心还有你吻的气息

　　到达木叶的头天晚上，宇智波止水做了一个梦，他梦见了宇智波鼬。

　　从他们的第一次见面开始。

　　止水正在宇智波一族族地后方南贺河附近的训练场里练习，察觉到有人窥伺，他停下了动作，将苦无握在手中看向了来人的方向，蓄势待发。

　　身着暗部制服的孩子从树上一跃而下，揭下了脸上的面具，不咸不淡地说了句：“抱歉。”

　　是宇智波一族族长的长子，宇智波鼬，比止水略微年长。

　　“原来是鼬前辈，”止水笑了起来，他收起了苦无问道，“凭鼬前辈的能力，不想被我发现是很容易的吧——您是找我有事吗？”

　　鼬如实回答道：“你的手里剑之术很有意思。”

　　“雕虫小技罢了，谢谢您的夸奖。”

　　鼬问道：“你的名字是？”

　　“止水，”止水笑着说，“宇智波止水，和前辈同属暗部。”

　　鼬点了点头，轻声叫了一句：“止水。”然后就靠在树上，静静地看着止水。

　　止水等了片刻，见鼬没有继续搭话的意思，重新开始了练习。没过多久，鼬也在一旁练了起来。

　　因为习惯性倚靠强大的瞳力，开眼后的宇智波鲜少会进行体术和刃具的练习。止水听说鼬已经开了万花筒写轮眼，会传说中的天照和月读，没想到鼬也会和他一起进行基础练习。

　　后来，鼬经常会来这里和止水一起训练，有时候和鼬同来的，还有他年幼的弟弟佐助。大概是年岁相差太多，鼬并不太知道如何与年幼的佐助相处，而止水虽然也和佐助差了近十岁，但身为孤儿的他更懂得察言观色，和佐助相处得也很融洽。

　　止水和鼬熟识后，大部分时候都会采取效率更高的体术对练。再后来，如同有默契般，他们会在任务结束之后来这里等对方，不进行训练，仅仅只是聊聊天。

　　这天止水到的时候，鼬看起来已经在这里有一段时间了。看见鼬的身影，止水就不自觉地露出了一个浅浅的笑容。他拿着礼物的一只手背在身后，走上前去用另一只手拍了拍鼬的肩膀，问道：“鼬哥哥，今天任务顺利吗？”

　　鼬点了点头，他的心情看上去并不好。虽然他平时话也不多，但不会像今天这样，沉默地看着川流不息的南贺河。止水猜测了很多关于鼬心情不好的原因，又一一否决。止水想，那些会让普通人心烦的事情，到了优秀的鼬前辈面前根本不会造成他任何的困扰。

　　难道是因为今天没收到礼物？毕竟暗部的同事是不会注意这种事情的，而且鼬过于优秀，家人大概也会忽略他还未成年，想要过生日的心情吧？

　　那忽然收到礼物，鼬会不会露出开心的笑容呢？

　　止水被自己的想法逗乐了。他拉起了鼬的手遮住了鼬的眼睛。

　　眼睛忽然被遮住，鼬有些不安地动了动，却没有退开，有些疑惑地道：“止水？”

　　“请稍等一下，”止水的声音中洋溢的愉快，只怕连耳聋的人都能听出来，他说，“很快就好。”

　　鼬没再说什么，只是按照止水的意思捂着自己的眼睛。

　　止水很快踮起脚尖——因为鼬较为年长，止水比鼬矮那么一点——从鼬的背后抽出了他的佩剑，并仔细地观察着鼬的反应。

　　武器被人拿走，是忍者的大忌之一，但因为拿走他武器的人是止水，所以鼬并没有太大的反应。

　　止水又忍不住笑了起来，因为鼬的信任，止水觉得自己的脸有些发热。他很快地将自己编织的剑穗系在了鼬的剑柄上。

　　“好了。”听到止水这么说，鼬放下手睁开眼的同时，手里就被止水塞进了自己的佩剑。

　　鼬垂眼一看，佩剑上原本已经磨损得看不出原色的剑穗被换成了一个新的剑穗。剑穗下垂的黑色丝线的源头是一只由同质丝线编织成的小巧的展翅的乌鸦，乌鸦眼睛的位置，镶了两枚红色的碎钻。

　　很贴心的小礼物。

　　鼬抬眼，看见止水脸上带着灿烂的笑容说道：“鼬哥哥，生日快乐！”

　　鼬愣了一下，这才想起来今天是自己的生日。新的剑穗不光很精致，而且很轻。鼬握着佩剑挥了挥，很快习惯了这个新剑穗。

　　从鼬的表情上止水看得出来，鼬对这个剑穗是满意的，但止水还是抑制不住内心的忐忑，他问道：“鼬哥哥，喜欢吗？”

　　鼬点了点头，对止水露出了一个浅淡的笑容：“谢谢，我很喜欢。”

　　止水又笑了起来，转身去拿放在石头上的团子。这是鼬喜欢的小零食，止水结束了今天的任务后特意去最受欢迎的团子屋排队买的。

　　止水还没走几步，就被鼬拉住了：“你的手怎么回事？”

　　“没事，”止水挣了挣，鼬却没有放开他，止水只好解释道，“今天做任务的时候不小心蹭了一下。”

　　鼬一只手拉着止水的手腕，低头看他的手指，上面满是被细丝线划出来的痕迹。鼬抿了抿嘴，另一只手去拉自己的新剑穗，稍微用了点力，指腹就被划出了一道痕迹，跟止水手上密密麻麻的痕迹如出一辙。

　　鼬抬头看向止水，皱起了眉头。

　　止水有些尴尬地笑了笑，他用那只自由的手抠了抠脸：“很快就会好的。鼬哥哥吃团子吗？我来之前去买的，应该还是热的。”

　　鼬叹了口气。他原本是露出了一个带着些无奈的笑容，摸了摸止水的头，并低声告诉他，宇智波派自己来监视他，这个年少的木叶暗部的宇智波，容易被木叶策反的孤儿。

　　但此时，在止水的梦境里，鼬什么也没说。他只是低下头，在止水的手掌心印下了一个吻。

　　很轻，还有点痒。止水的手颤了颤。

　　他睁开眼，看见了手心的一片落叶。

 

　　  
Action 03 好想好好爱你，却没有权利再把你抱紧

　　“到故乡的感觉如何，止水桑？”到达木叶边境，从山顶看着脚下的木叶的时候，鬼鲛这么问止水道。

　　晓组织的头领佩因已经打算对尾兽动手了，现在，鬼鲛和止水的任务就是收集木叶的九尾的信息。

　　止水往进入木叶的方向走去，他说：“游子归乡感想都是相同的吧。无非就是那些，桃花依旧笑春风*。”

　　“你说的太深奥了，我可不明白。”鬼鲛跟上了止水，“和你们这些会学习文化课的木叶忍者不同，我们雾隐村的教育方式可是很粗暴的。”

　　止水笑了起来，道歉道：“是我考虑不周，大概就是感觉什么也没变——不过鬼鲛桑有一点说得可不对。”

　　“嗯？”

　　“我可不是木叶忍者，”止水说，“我是木叶叛忍。”

　　“止水桑说得不错，”鬼鲛笑了起来，“只不过我没想到你更喜欢叛忍这个称呼。”

　　止水笑了起来，他客气地道：“那我该感谢鬼鲛桑的体贴了。不过其实也不存在什么喜欢不喜欢，我只是陈述了一个事实罢了。”

　　鬼鲛不再说话了。实际上，他对他这个搭档十分捉摸不透。他还在雾隐村的时候，就听说一夕之间，宇智波一族被灭族，木叶上层遭受重创，皆出自宇智波止水一人之手的这个传闻。更早之前，鬼鲛就听说过宇智波止水这个人，拥有不知不觉间操纵人心的能力的木叶的瞬身，是其他忍村的忍者忌惮的对象。

　　这样的人，若是想在木叶里达成什么愿望，根本不需要把事情弄成这样。他只需要对火影使出幻术，就能拥有整个木叶和荣誉——除非他是个享受屠戮快感的疯子。

　　所以在加入晓，听说自己的搭档是宇智波止水的时候，干柿鬼鲛是有些担忧的。他虽然能够凡事以任务优先，并尽量顾全大局，但骨子里是一个喜欢用暴力处理事情的人。如果搭档也是一个同样崇尚暴力甚至更甚的家伙，任务会变得很麻烦。

　　但和止水相处了一段时间之后，鬼鲛就打消了他的担忧。

　　止水一见到鬼鲛，就露出了一个和煦的笑容，并伸出一只手要和他握手，嘴里还自己我介绍道：“干柿鬼鲛桑吗？你好，我是宇智波止水，擅长幻术，是你未来的搭档。”

　　至少宇智波止水看上去和善又客气，而且在之后的几个任务中，止水也完全没有展现出屠戮的欲望。他甚至很少出手，大部分时候出手，都仅仅是用别天神善后而已。

　　完全是一个谦和守礼的男人。这样的男人，在杀死自己的同胞的时候，又有些什么样的感受呢？

　　止水看出鬼鲛走神，他问道：“怎么了，鬼鲛桑，是对我们的任务有什么指教吗？”

　　“不，”鬼鲛诚实道，“只不过稍微有点好奇，止水桑在杀死自己的同胞的时候，有些什么感想呢？”

　　“啊，”对于鬼鲛的这个失礼的问题，止水笑了起来，“要说感想的话，大概就是觉得自己肯定不得好死吧。鬼鲛桑呢，你又有些什么样的感受呢？”

　　鬼鲛没料到止水会这么回答，他半晌才道：“大概和止水桑一样吧，觉得自己无药可救。”

　　止水摇了摇头：“无药可救倒也未必，毕竟我们都还没有活到最后一刻，又怎么能知道那时候的自己是什么样的呢？所有的定论，不到最终恐怕都是为时过早的。”

　　还不等鬼鲛答话，止水接着问道：“其实鬼鲛桑有没有想过，在承受了那么多的痛苦之后，人活着到底是为了什么呢？”

　　“这个问题太深奥了，止水桑，”鬼鲛回答道，“不过就我自己而言，我想要一个没有谎言的世界。”

　　止水笑了起来，他说：“这样的世界要如何达成呢？”

　　鬼鲛沉默了片刻，开口道：“止水桑你是知道的吧，我们搭档的原因。”

　　“是的，因为鬼鲛桑要监视我。”止水笑着将斗笠上的帘子放下遮住脸，“抱歉，是我逾矩了，我只不过是有感而发，并没有刺探消息的意思。希望鬼鲛桑不要放在心上，我们还能继续愉快相处。”

　　木叶的大门就在眼前。鬼鲛点了点头，也放下了斗笠上的帘子：“不过我依旧想知道止水桑的答案。”

　　“是出于监视我的原因吗？”止水说完很快又接口道，“我开玩笑的。”

　　“我活着只是想做一些必须做的事，好能够早早地不得好死。”止水在这么说的时候，声音很低沉。虽然看不见他的脸，但是鬼鲛知道，脸上时刻都带着笑容的止水，这时候是没有笑的。

　　半晌，止水又笑了起来，玩笑道：“虽然很难，不过我会努力去做，毕竟我是天才啊。”

　　*人面不知何处去，桃花依旧笑春风。

　　  
Action 04 跟踪记忆我才能和你接近

　　鬼鲛看着对面已经吃掉了好几盘三色团子的止水，颇有些无奈：“我们想要的信息已经收集到了，还不走吗，止水桑？”

　　止水喝了口热茶，又朝老板娘要了几份团子打包带走，他笑嘻嘻地说：“看在我年纪小的份上，鬼鲛桑就不要计较了。”

　　这时候，店门口传来了交谈声。止水听到以前在暗部认识的前辈卡卡西和一个十二三岁的孩子聊天的声音。卡卡西不是个好糊弄的人。止水放下钱，朝鬼鲛比了个手势。两个人安静地离开了。

　　离开前，止水朝店门口看了一眼，愣怔了片刻。和卡卡西对话的孩子正是佐助，鼬的弟弟，宇智波一族唯一的幸存者。

　　看着佐助的样子，止水已经在心里描摹出了鼬十二三岁时候的模样。

　　其实止水对于鼬十二三岁时候的样子并没有太多的印象，那时候他只是知道有鼬这么个人，并未和他深交过。但止水知道佐助从小就和鼬长得有几分相像——止水看过鼬小时候的相册，可惜的是，鼬十一岁加入暗部之后就没怎么拍过照了。

　　那是在鼬刚刚结束了一个时长十天的任务之后。

　　“抱歉止水，没想到这个任务耗时这么长。”

　　鼬刚刚走出小树林，原本站在悬崖边发呆的止水就已经扑进了他怀里，仔仔细细地打量了他一番，方才紧紧地搂住了他。止水的身体还有些发颤，他半晌才开口道：“你没事就好。”

　　鼬拍了拍止水的后背——止水这几年长得很快，已经和鼬差不多高了——轻声安慰道：“我能有什么事？”

　　止水没吭声，好半晌才放开了鼬，他问：“鼬这样问，是在引诱我撒娇吗？你是不是想听这段时间没收到你的消息，我到底有多担心？”

　　鼬轻咳一声，脸撇向一边，反驳道：“我没有。”

　　止水笑着凑到了鼬那只已经有些泛红的耳朵边上，小声说：“我真是非常担心鼬，原本你说去执行一个三天的任务，结果三天又三天，三天又三天，连我的生日鼬都没有任何消息传回来，我担心得都快要死掉啦。这几天执行守卫任务的时候总是走神，不由自主地想象鼬那边的情况，被卡卡西队长骂了好多次。我拜托队友不要再打小报告给卡卡西队长了，结果他们非要让我请客才愿意，哎，花掉了我一周的工资——鼬要好好补偿我才行。”

　　止水说话的时候，鼬微笑着，抬手揉了揉止水软软的卷发，问道：“止水想要什么？”

　　看着鼬的笑脸，止水有些恍惚。他很早很早就知道鼬长得很好看，早在他们第一次见面之前，他还在忍者学校的时候，就听班上的女孩子提过这个品学兼优还十分俊美的学长。

　　止水之前对此并没有太多的感觉，然而最近，他对鼬的容貌越来越没有抵抗力，已经到了对方一个笑容就能让他神魂颠倒的地步。甚至回想起以前和鼬相处的时光，止水还会懊丧，为什么没有早些发现鼬竟然如此吸引人。他忍不住想知道他错过的岁月，鼬是什么样的。

　　止水脸上有些红，他问道：“我想看看鼬小时候的照片，可以么？”

　　似乎没想到止水会提出这样的要求，鼬的表情有些惊讶，但很快就点了点头。

　　也就是在止水去鼬家里看照片的这个晚上，他向鼬表白了，然后他们做了。

　　那时候止水正在看鼬小时候的相片，一张一张地贪婪地看着，仿佛这样就能弥补自己曾经错过的那些时光。

　　“看得这么认真，我进来了都没发现。”鼬带着点笑意的声音传来，止水才意识到鼬已经洗完澡换好衣服了——鼬之前去见他的时候，还穿着染血的暗部制服。

　　止水抬头，看见鼬走了过来。

　　鼬脸上带着点笑容，双眼因为刚洗完澡的缘故氤氲着些水汽，往常极富侵略性而又冰冷的美，此刻也柔软了下来。他往常束在脑后的黑色长发披散着，几缕还带着湿气的头发贴在脸侧。身上的白色和服内衬有些宽松，即使腰间好好地系着腰带，走动的时候也会露出修长白皙而有力的双腿，和胸前的大片肌肉以及一些隐约可见的腹肌。

　　越是平时包裹得严严实实，带着些冷淡疏离的人，到了这种境地就越显得勾魂摄魄。

　　特别是鼬之于止水。

　　止水的脸“腾”地一下就红了起来，他不敢再看鼬，却又舍不得移开视线。因为鼬而焦急担忧了多天的止水，酝酿了许久的情绪终于到达了顶峰。他看着走到自己身边坐下，随意地拿起旁边的一本相册翻看的鼬，咽了口唾沫，拉住了鼬的胳膊。

　　鼬朝止水看了过来：“嗯？”

　　“鼬，”止水垂下眼不敢看鼬，只是盯着他袖子上的皱折，“我前几天满十六岁了，是大人了。”

　　“虽然有些迟了，”鼬开口道，“生日快乐，止水。”

　　“不，不是……”止水抓着鼬胳膊的手越收越紧，他终于下定决心，猛地抬头往鼬的嘴唇上亲去。

　　身为一个忍者，要避开没有任何花招的亲吻是再简单不过的事情。但鼬却没有动作，任由止水亲了上来。

　　鼬的嘴唇很柔软，和止水想象的冷硬完全不同，亲吻他的感觉非常好。但止水并没有沉迷太久，他碰了碰鼬的嘴唇就很快放开了：“鼬，我喜欢你。”

　　鼬没有答话，只是定定地看着止水。

　　止水深吸了一口气，又重复了一遍：“鼬，我喜欢你，非常喜欢你，我想和你在一起。”

　　“你知道你在说什么吗？你想清楚了吗？”鼬十分冷静地问止水道，“我可以给你一个机会，你重新说你现在想说的话。”

　　鼬在这么说的时候，眼睛里闪着一些光。

　　止水看着鼬，顿了两秒，他说：“我想重说，刚才的话请你当做没听见，可以吗？”

　　鼬垂下眼，他点了点头，轻声道：“可以。”

　　止水舔了舔嘴唇，十分郑重地看向了鼬。

　　他一字一句地说道：“宇智波鼬，我爱你。”

　　止水话音刚落，就被鼬推倒在了榻榻米上。

　　止水睁大了眼睛看着上方的人：“鼬？”

　　“你已经没有机会反悔了。”鼬说着，一只手按住了止水的肩膀，另一只手扶住了止水的脸，俯身下来吻住了他。

　　这个吻和刚刚止水的吻很不同。鼬的吻是潮湿的，深入的，彻底的，带着侵略性的。鼬的舌头长驱直入地占领了止水的口腔，迫切地勾缠着止水的舌头，不允许他有分毫的退缩，直到终于回过神来的止水开始热情地回应这个吻，鼬才渐渐缓和了气势。

　　意识到止水一直没有换气，鼬退出了止水的口腔，只是用舌尖轻轻地舔舐止水微张着喘息的唇，他用拇指揩掉止水眼角因为憋气而泛出的泪花，提醒止水道：“下次记得换气。”

　　止水满脸通红地点了点头，鼬的脸也因为亲吻而有些红，他轻笑了一声：“没想到我还有能教你的。”

　　说着，鼬起身，却被止水拉住了衣服。

　　“不做吗？”止水跟着鼬坐起身，小声地问。他看向鼬，眼尾还带着点红，他轻轻地拉了拉鼬身上已经有些松散了的腰带，“我想要你，鼬，给我吧。”

　　止水说着，顺着鼬的腹肌摸到了他的胯下，发现鼬里面居然什么也没穿。止水有些诧异地看了鼬一眼，随即恍然地问道：“你今天是不是本来就打算诱惑我的？”

　　鼬把止水的那只手从自己空荡荡的和服内衬里拿出来，抽过腰带将他的两只手松松地绕在一起。没有腰带舒服的和服内衬往两旁边分开，鼬的身体完全展露在了止水面前。

　　“我没有。”鼬脸上带着点红，他将止水重新推倒在榻榻米上，将止水的衣服下摆撩到了胸口上方。鼬的长发垂落下来，搭在止水身上，凉凉的滑滑的，让止水身体一阵战栗。

　　止水笑了起来，他说：“其实鼬长得好看，我早就知道了，但不知道为什么以前都没有感到心动。但现在，即使你不刻意诱惑我，只是看到你的笑容，我就神魂颠倒了。”

　　鼬忍不住勾起嘴角，他捂住了止水的眼睛：“那你别看了，好好感受我。”

　　止水笑着点了点头，闭上了眼睛：“好。”

　　鼬摸了摸止水的脸，在他的眼睛上施加了一个障目术。接着，鼬褪下了止水的裤子，想为他口交。在他的嘴唇刚碰到止水的时候，止水的腿就夹住了他的脑袋不让他动。止水猜到了鼬要干什么，他急道：“鼬你不用这样，你直接来就行。”

　　鼬没说话，两只手按着掰开了止水的双腿。止水急得想要起身推开鼬，却被鼬压制着，又不敢太过用力挣扎，怕伤到鼬。

　　止水的声音里甚至带了点哭腔：“别这样，鼬，很脏。”

　　大概是第一次看到止水这么害怕的样子，鼬觉得好笑，他也真的笑了出来。

　　“别怕，止水，”鼬说着，握住了止水的，在顶端亲了亲，“我很愿意的。”

　　止水不说话了。他下身感受着鼬温热的口腔，感觉整个人都要沸腾了，仿若急速下坠，又像是浮在云端。

　　虽然没有经验，但鼬的动作很温柔，他认真地尽他所能地取悦自己的年轻的爱人。听着对方的喘息呻吟，仅仅是为对方口交都能得到满足。

　　毕竟是第一次，没多久，止水感觉到自己快到了：“鼬，我快到了，快让开……”

　　鼬不但没有退开，反而尽力把止水含得更深。

　　止水察觉到鼬的用意，尽力想忍住射精的欲望，但在鼬温暖湿润的口腔里，怎么也忍不住。这种感觉让止水有些崩溃，在射在鼬嘴里的时候，止水哭了出来。

　　鼬将止水的精液吐到手心，抹在了止水身后，慢慢按揉开拓起来，他凑过去亲了亲止水溢出了泪水的眼角，明知故问道：“不舒服吗？”

　　因为鼬的亲吻，障目术被解开了。止水睁眼看着上方带着着笑意的，唇角还有沾了些白色体液的鼬，心仿佛一个被塞满了糖果火山口，又堵又胀，下一秒，滚烫的糖浆喷涌了出来，极速而大面积地流淌得到处都是，从心脏纷至每一根毛细血管。

　　止水没有说话，只是用双手——他的手依旧被腰带虚虚地绕着，完全没有挣开的迹象——环住了鼬的脖子，抬起头去同他接吻。

　　在这个温柔的吻里，鼬慢慢地进入了止水。

　　“我也爱你。”

　　鼬的那句话仿佛还在耳边。

　　止水屏住了呼吸，那些滚烫的糖浆冷却后变得无比坚硬，他身体的每一根血管都被凝住，僵硬得仿佛一呼吸就会碎掉。

　　他最后看了眼佐助，拢了拢身上的晓袍，很快就和鬼鲛一起往村外走去。  
　　

Action 05 我爱过了你，心永远在那里

　　止水和鬼鲛找到木叶的九尾鸣人的时候，他正好落单。

　　鬼鲛低头看着鸣人，感叹道：“没想到九尾就在这个小鬼的体内。”

　　“你就是鸣人君吗？”止水笑眯眯地弯下腰，平时着鸣人建议道，“跟我们一起走吧？我是止水，这位是鬼鲛桑。”

　　鸣人虽然只是一个看起来大大咧咧的小鬼，但确实是一个懂得审时度势的人。在止水直起身子后退一步的时候，跟着止水走出了房间。

　　鬼鲛评估了一下鸣人，对止水建议道：“要是他乱跑会很麻烦吧，不如先他砍掉一条腿。”

　　鸣人闻言，表情万分惊惧，明显是没想到自己乖乖听话还会遭受这种待遇。

　　“等等鬼鲛桑，”止水拦住了鬼鲛，“我们都不会医疗忍术，身边也没有急救工具，如果砍掉了他的一条腿，他会因为失血过多而死掉的吧？更何况，你的鲛肌还会吸取查克拉啊。”

　　“可是止水桑前天才用过别天神吧。”

　　“是啊，没想到这么快就能找到鸣人君，倒是让我有些意外。”止水说着笑了起来，从怀里掏出了一卷黑色的丝线，“好在我有随身携带这个的习惯。”

　　止水一边将丝线拉开，脸上的表情就像是一位循循善诱的幼稚园教师，他笑眯眯地告诫鸣人道：“你可不要随便挣扎为好，因为这种线的材质很特殊，很细而且很结实，一不小心可能就会把皮肤割得满是伤痕的。”

　　正这时，止水的动作忽然顿了一下，他脸上笑容更盛，回头朝来人打招呼道：“好久不见啊，小佐助。”

　　佐助的声音像是从喉咙管中挤出来的一样：“宇智波、止水。”他说着，眼珠已经从纯黑幻化成了双勾玉写轮眼。

　　鬼鲛回头看了一眼，开口道：“写轮眼……”

　　他的话还没说完，就被止水打断了：“抱歉，还没来得及向鬼鲛桑介绍，这位是我的挚友最疼爱的弟弟，宇智波佐助。”

　　完全没有把佐助和鸣人放在眼里，鬼鲛自顾自地和止水闲聊：“我之前听说，宇智波一族可是被你杀光了。”

　　“啊，啊，”止水有些不好意思地挠了挠头，笑道，“人总有失手的时候嘛。”

　　鸣人脸上已经渗出了汗珠，他没想到原本看上去笑眯眯的和善的止水，竟然就是杀光佐助一家的凶手。

　　“宇智波止水，”佐助闻言更是愤怒，“我要杀了你！”

　　止水闻言，面不改色，依旧笑眯眯地对佐助说道：“怎么说呢，小佐助……”

　　佐助吼道：“别这么叫我！”

　　止水没有理会佐助，只是自顾自地说着：“我觉得你现在可能还做不到这一点哦。与其现在飞蛾扑火似的向我复仇，不如好好磨练自己，在彻底惹恼我之前，多活一阵子。”

　　“宇智波止水！我就是因为憎恨你，为了杀死你才活到的今天！”

　　明显感觉到佐助状态不对的鸣人担心地叫道：“佐助！”

　　“啊，”止水回头对鸣人说道，“你也觉得他很愚蠢，是在找死的吧？身为他的同伴，我觉得你应该……”

　　止水话还没说完，佐助已经发动千鸟杀了过来。他擎着千鸟的手穿过了止水的身体，被佐助的千鸟穿过的止水握住了他的手腕，与此同时，好几个止水都围到了佐助身边，笑眯眯地看着他。

　　“啊，小佐助似乎忘了，我最初可不是以灭门而闻名的啊。”止水说着，被佐助穿过的那个分身已经消失，而站在佐助身侧的那个钳住了他的胳膊，将佐助手上的千鸟抵到了墙上，消除了他的术式。

　　看见佐助被钳制，鸣人心知不妙，很快发动术式引起了九尾的查克拉。

　　“原来如此，”鬼鲛很感兴趣地看向了鸣人，“这就是九尾的查克拉，足以覆盖整个空间，的确不同寻常。”

　　佐助还待动作，就被止水捏断了手骨。止水脸上依旧带着笑容，他扶着痛苦的佐助坐到地上，半蹲下身子轻声告诫佐助道：“别碍事哦，小佐助。”

　　与此同时，鬼鲛已经用鲛肌大刀吸取了鸣人的查克拉，阻断了他的术式：“果然还是砍掉你的手比较好。”

　　止水看着鬼鲛的动作，没有说话，已经打算好在千钧一发的时候前去解救鸣人。毕竟还不到最后一刻，任何事情都有可能发生，他犯不着做出任何会引起怀疑的举动。

　　也正如止水所想，三忍之一的自来也出现解决了鸣人的危机。看到自来也的出现，鸣人明显地放松了下来，整个人都活跃了起来，不似刚才的压抑。

　　止水看向还因为疼痛跪趴在地上起不来的佐助，无声地叹了口气。几年前，佐助看到他或者鼬，也会像鸣人看到自来也一样。

　　“止水哥哥，你来啦！”

　　止水一敲门，就会听见“咚咚咚”的脚步声，伴随着佐助的欢呼。他知道，一定是鼬察觉到了自己的查克拉，并告诉了佐助。佐助会拉开门然后笑着扑进止水怀里，在抱起佐助的时候，止水能看到跟在佐助身后的鼬。

　　没有任务待在家中的鼬会穿着日常的便装，身上沾染着些生活的味道，止水很喜欢这样的鼬。在和鼬确定了恋爱关系之后，比起在南贺川边的训练场见面，止水更乐于到鼬家里来找他。

　　止水来鼬家里的时候，身上总会揣一些小玩意儿带给佐助，有的时候还会耐心地教佐助如何摆弄那些东西，对于他的到来，佐助总是十分欢迎的。佐助是个很可爱的孩子，再加上他是鼬疼爱的弟弟，又和鼬长得有几分相像，这些都构成了止水乐意花时间陪佐助玩耍的原因。

　　但这些都不是最重要的部分，最重要的是，每当他陪着佐助玩耍的时候，鼬虽然不会参与，但他一回头总能看见鼬微笑着看着他们。那时候的鼬，眼神和表情中流露出的温情和愉快，每每见到都会让止水心口发热。他热切地渴望着这样的鼬，但却并不是想同他接吻做爱，仅仅只是看着他或者触碰他就能得到莫大的满足。止水甚至会产生一种错觉，仿佛他和鼬还有年幼的佐助是一家三口，这对于很小就成了孤儿的止水来说，是一种失而复得的宝贵的幸福感。

　　但那样的时光仿佛已经是上辈子的事情了。

　　另一边，自来也和鬼鲛已经就鸣人的问题交涉了一番，显然并不顺利。自来也道：“我绝对不会把鸣人交给你们。”

　　止水笑了起来，说道：“那可不一定，毕竟没什么事情是绝对的。”

　　“那正好，”自来也取下了身上的卷轴，“你们两个就由我来解决。”

　　止水话还没说完，就想起了自己曾经在鼬身下的时候说过的一句话。他抿了抿嘴，默默地补充道：“只除了两件事外。”

　　他仿佛看见了鼬当时的表情。鼬的皮肤泛着些红，脸上有一层薄汗，眼中氤氲着情欲的水色，连纤长的睫毛上都沾染了些许，他笑了起来，低下头凑到止水耳边轻声说：“我也是，止水，绝对不会背叛你。”

　　鼬的体温仿佛还在身边，但止水却觉得冷，他裹了裹自己身上的晓袍。

　　“不要插手……”佐助慢慢从地上爬起来，身体还因为疼痛而有些摇晃，他咬牙切齿道：“我要亲手杀了他！”

　　止水看向已经是强弩之末却硬撑着的佐助，将自己身上晓袍又裹紧了一些，他垂下眼笑了起来，对佐助道：“我现在对你没兴趣啊小佐助，你还是多磨练自己几年再来……”

　　止水话还没说完，佐助就冲了过来一拳揍向止水，吼道：“少废话！”

　　“我记得我以前跟你的，小佐助，”止水的残像消失在佐助的拳头之下，他站在不远处看着佐助，“要先谋而后动，还记得吗？”

　　鼬端着茶点拉开门，他听到止水对佐助说的话，对止水道：“现在教他这些，会不会太早了。”

　　佐助撒娇道：“佐助也想向哥哥们这么厉害！”

　　“才不会太早，”止水朝鼬笑了笑，接过了他手中的茶盘放在桌上，又摸了摸佐助的头，“毕竟小佐助也是天才嘛。”

　　佐助笑了起来。

　　佐助的笑容在止水眼中变得扭曲，最终成了现在满是仇恨的样子，他朝止水吼道：“你闭嘴！你根本没资格提这些！”说罢，又一拳挥了上来。

　　这次止水没有避开，而是直接将佐助踹了出去，狠狠撞到了回廊对面的墙上。止水脸上依旧笑着，语气依旧温和，他说：“不要明知道不能赢还硬要死缠烂打，小佐助，这样很容易耗光对方的耐心的，你现在需要做的是蛰伏。”

　　“佐助！”鸣人担心得跑了过来，却被佐助喝止住：“别插手，鸣人！”

　　佐助抬起头，恶狠狠地说道：“我绝对要亲手杀了他，我就是为了这一天活着的，还没完，这是我自己的战斗。”

　　“那好吧。”止水朝佐助点了点头，又回头朝鬼鲛笑了笑，“抱歉啦鬼鲛桑，要麻烦你清理战场了，小佐助想和我进行两个人的战斗。”

　　鬼鲛应了一声，实际上，不需要止水拜托他也会这么做。毕竟不管双方实力如何，想要进行两个人的战斗，旁人不去打扰都是忍者的基本素质。

　　止水一步步地走近了佐助，他道：“小佐助，我不能赞同你的生存意义。如果你活着就是为了杀死我，那你真的杀死我之后，该怎么生活？虽然你还很年轻，有很长的时间去发掘生命真正的意义，但我却没有耐心等你想明白这件事了，你最好早点找到答案。”

　　“可笑。事到如今，你还凭什么对我说教？你这个杀死了鼬的凶手。”佐助吐出了嘴里的血沫，猛地起身攻向走到他跟前的止水。

　　止水的脚步顿了下来，他将晓袍往自己身上拢了拢，却发现再收不紧了。他笑了起来，佐助的四面八方站满了止水，他们甚至鼓起了掌，带着笑容异口同声地说：“恭喜你，小佐助，你终于找到了激怒对手的关键。”

　　接下来，是佐助单方面的挑衅和挨打。止水的瞬身，每一个都是实体能够发动攻击，又每一个都没有质量无法被攻击。

　　当佐助再也没法站起来的时候，止水拉起了他的领口，将他抵在墙上，笑道：“你知道我现在想对你用什么术吗？”

　　“啊，你知道的吧，”止水说，“这个世界上最强的幻术。”

　　佐助的表情一下子变得狰狞：“你这个……”

　　就在鬼鲛以为止水要对佐助使用别天神的时候，止水轻声道：“鼬的万花筒才能发动的，月读。”

　　佐助的惨叫让鸣人再也按捺不住地朝回廊的另一头跑去，鬼鲛见状忙跟上去阻止，而另一头，自来也已经使出了蛤蟆嘴束缚术。

　　“你们已经跑不掉了。”

　　止水放开了佐助，朝鬼鲛招呼道：“鬼鲛桑，请跟我来。”

　　鬼鲛很快动身，跟着止水往出口跑去。

　　眼看着就要被蛤蟆嘴里的肉壁缠上，止水再次使出了鼬的术：天照。

　　“抱歉啦，鬼鲛桑，要让你和我一起撤退，一时遇到熟人有些激动，瞳力使用过度了，我需要找个地方休息一下。”止水朝鬼鲛道，“不过好在完成任务啦，打听到了九尾的情报，也知道现在的鸣人君不足为惧。”

　　鬼鲛看着止水没说话。

　　止水从口袋中掏出了一张手帕，擦了擦从眼里溢出的血：“怎么了，鬼鲛桑？”

　　鬼鲛答道：“没什么，只是觉得止水桑深藏不露。”

　　“啊，”止水又笑了起来，“只是那两种术我不是很喜欢用，所以平时出手的时候都麻烦鬼鲛桑了。”

　　“我听说，月读和天照都是那个宇智波鼬独有的术。”鬼鲛说，“看来传言不实。”

　　“不，这的确是他独有的术，”止水摸了摸眼睛，“只不过我得到了他的眼睛。”

　　止水说着，又笑了起来：“今天那个叫佐助的孩子，是宇智波鼬的弟弟，为了他哥哥和族人的死想向我复仇。”他笑的时候，脸上的血还没有擦干净，眼睛因为使用过度蒙着一层灰雾，说不出的诡异。

　　鬼鲛半晌才道：“止水桑果然不愧是灭了自己满门的人。”

　　“多谢鬼鲛桑夸奖。”

　　  
Action 06 关上窗外的雨，反复触碰你爱过的痕迹

　　自从回了木叶一次之后，止水的身体开始变差。三年来，他已经变得十分虚弱了。和止水搭档并一直监视他的鬼鲛对此的感觉最明显，而且鬼鲛隐约有些感觉，止水的身体情况大概是和心理相关的。

　　其实止水也没想到，使用月读和天照会给他带来如此之大的负担——他得到鼬的眼睛以来的这么多年，第一次使用鼬的瞳术。像是打开了某种开关，属于鼬的查克拉慢慢地从眼睛流淌到全身，这种感觉让止水每天都处于一种煎熬之中。

　　止水觉得自己的耐心快要消磨殆尽了。除了有任务，他几乎是终日闭门不出。他怕自己会忍不住去找佐助，在时机尚未成熟的时候迎来期盼已久的不得好死。

　　但实际上，止水已经忍耐不了多久了。三年来，一千多个日日夜夜里，鼬的气息包裹着他，他几乎整夜整夜地梦见鼬，即使在白天，也沉浸在一种鼬还在他身边的错觉中。

　　止水想起了很多很多，原本已经忽略或是遗忘了的事情。

　　鼬和止水之前很少提到“喜欢”、“爱”这类的字眼，唯一的一次，就只是他们确定关系的那个晚上，但止水从没怀疑过自己是被深爱着的。

　　因为鼬的爱无处不在。

　　比如，鼬的头发并不是一开始就那么长的。

　　在止水和鼬第一次见面的时候，鼬的确是扎着长发的，但从长度看，绝对不是留了很久的样子。

　　有一次，止水趁着鼬喝水的时候，悄悄摸了摸鼬的长发。他那时候已经对鼬的长发觊觎很久了，但一直没好意思去摸，鼬的头发很直而且很柔顺的样子，和止水的卷发完全不同。那天鼬刚刚重新扎起头发——他之前剪过一次，止水再按捺不住了。

　　在鼬侧头看过来的时候，止水笑着说道：“鼬哥哥的头发又直又柔软，摸上去像绸缎一样。”

　　鼬抬手揉了揉止水的卷发：“卷发也很好看。”

　　止水笑了起来，应道：“是啊，不过我果然还是更喜欢鼬哥哥的长发。”

　　好像就是自那以后，鼬就再也没有剪过头发了。

　　在他们确定了关系之后，很多时候，鼬都会在止水家里过夜。

　　他们有时候会聊聊这几天做任务的见闻，有时候会安静地各居一隅地看书，有时候会相拥而眠，有时候也会做爱。

　　鼬并不是每次都会进入止水，有时候他们只是抚摸安慰对方，然后交换几个缠绵的吻。止水也曾进入过鼬的身体，平时做爱的时候，鼬的话比较少，但那时候的鼬会一反常态，不断地向止水描述自己的感受，大部分都是鼓励而体贴的话语。那种被鼬包容着爱护的感觉让止水沉迷，但相较之下他更喜欢被鼬进入，因为每当那时候，鼬脸上的表情都会告诉止水，他是被鼬这个人所需要渴求的。

　　相较于一贯懂得察言观色的止水，鼬的性格决定了他很少去关注别人的想法，但他却会试着去了解止水的心情——止水不知道是不是因为时间过去太久在加上身体的原因，以至他产生了很多幻想。

　　但止水始终很清楚地记得，鼬留在他家里过夜的第二天早上，总是会拜托止水帮他梳头。

　　鼬脸上带着些淡笑，头发从他的肩膀上滑下来落在止水的脖颈脸侧，他低下头亲一亲止水的额头，轻声撒娇：“拜托了止水，扎辫子实在麻烦。”

　　对于此止水是乐于接手的，他很喜欢鼬的长发，自然也不会劝鼬剪成短发之类的。当止水的手指穿过鼬柔滑直顺的长发时，鼬会在镜子中对止水施加一个小小的限时幻术，让止水看到自己的头发一点点变白，脸上慢慢爬满皱纹的样子。

　　“今天依旧觉得，即使鼬的头发全白了也很好看。”止水给鼬梳好头发，将自己眼中看到的，鼬花白的发尾握在手心，然后侧身在他满是皱纹的侧脸上印下一个亲吻。

　　鼬会通过镜子和止水对视，然后笑着说：“看来今天止水也没有厌倦我，真是太好了。”他说这话的时候，幻术便会解开，呈现在止水面前的依旧是那个年轻的鼬。

　　“我可是很希望能够亲吻头发花白满脸皱纹的鼬的。”

　　起风了，烛光摇曳着，室内开始变得昏暗不明。止水关上了窗户，烛光逐渐稳定。他的视线重新落回手心的红发绳——那是他前段时间刚买的，是鼬以前惯用的款式，直到火光“噗”地一声熄灭，才发现窗外已是倾盆大雨。

　　止水没有再续蜡烛，他躺在床上将自己缩成一团，进入了梦境。梦里依旧有鼬在，所以是醒是梦，于止水而言已经没有太多的区别了。

　　因为鼬的爱无处不在，就像如今他的查克拉，紧紧地包裹着止水，让止水无所遁形。

 

　　  
Action 07 我还是好想你

　　佐助并没有让止水等太久。

　　或者说，止水也等不了太久了。

　　止水听见佐助的脚步声，笑着说道：“来了啊。”

　　许是因为身体虚弱，止水的声音和佐助记忆中的不一样，他一时没认出来，问道：“是谁？”

　　“是我啊，小佐助。”

　　这世界上会这么称呼佐助的人只有一个了，佐助认出了止水，很快开启了写轮眼。

　　“你长高了呢，”止水笑着说，“真令人欣慰。”

　　三年过去，佐助的性子沉稳了不少，他平静地说道：“你倒是没有变化，还是这么惹人讨厌。”

　　止水闻言不怒反笑，他称赞道：“不错，你已经没那么鲁莽了，我也能稍微放心一点了，我们就在这里做个了解吧。所以，现在的你，能从你的写轮眼中看到多远以后的未来了呢？”

　　“你问我能看多远了？”佐助一步步地朝止水走过来，“现在我眼中看到的，止水，是你的死状。”

　　“我的死状吗？”止水抬起头闭着眼想象了一下。

　　止水觉得自己大概会因为体力不支而死再加上强行取出双眼而死在佐助面前，也许最后的最后，还能有机会跟佐助告个别。

　　就好像鼬当年跟自己告别一样。

　　那是一段相当长的告别。

　　木叶的高层团藏因为害怕鼬的万花筒会威胁村子，想强行夺走鼬的双眼，而鼬依旧顾忌着宇智波和木叶之间紧张的气氛，没有使出全力，甚至连万花筒都没开。

　　当止水赶到现场的时候，鼬已经是强弩之末，却仍撑着和团藏以及他手下的根对峙。止水从没见过鼬如此虚弱的样子，他只觉得血全往脑袋上涌，回过神来的时候，眼前已经是一片尸体。

　　鼬靠坐在树边看着止水，在止水靠近的时候，抬手去摸他的脸。

　　止水握住鼬的手，将他因为失血过多，已经不似以前那般温暖的手贴在了自己脸上。

　　“抱歉，鼬，浪费了你一番苦心。”止水看着鼬，抬手抹了抹他嘴角的血痕，却怎么也擦不干净，他低声说道，“是我太冲动了。”

　　鼬微微摇了摇头：“你已经做得很好了。说实话，如果是我看到止水这样，也许会比你更冲动。”

　　止水没说话，只是凑过去吻了吻鼬的嘴角，轻轻舔他唇边的血渍。感觉温热的泪水顺着脸颊滑下，止水将头埋在鼬的颈间，咬紧牙关不让自己发出一点声音。

　　鼬低笑了一声，揉了揉止水软软的卷发，说道：“感觉你好久没对我撒娇过了。不过相比起眼泪，我果然还是更喜欢你的笑容，一直在笑着的开朗的人才是宇智波止水吧。”

　　止水想辩驳说自己没有哭，一直在笑，但却张不了嘴，他怕自己一说话就会泣不成声。

　　鼬的手慢慢滑到了止水的耳根，他轻轻捏了捏止水的耳垂，慢慢地说道：“现在团藏死了，宇智波和木叶的矛盾一定会进一步激化。你回去之后，就说我失手杀了他，已经自裁了，希望木叶不要迁怒宇智波。”

　　止水不住摇头，他哑着嗓子说道：“别这样，鼬，我带你回去找医疗班……”

　　“你很清楚没用的。”鼬摇了摇头，“止水，保护木叶和宇智波名声的这件事，我最后能拜托的只有作为爱人的你了。我死以后，你也会看见很多未来——别来得太早，起码等到佐助能够自保。”

　　止水抬头看向鼬，他又伸手去抹鼬的唇角，急促地说道：“你不会死的，你不会死的……”

　　抹着抹着，却始终抹不干净，止水掏出怀里的手帕去擦鼬的嘴角，终于有些崩溃地哭出了声：“我还没有见到你白头的样子啊！”

　　“止水，是我对不起你。”

　　“最后的最后，我想留点东西给你。止水，扶我去南贺川旁边吧。”

　　我也走到最后的最后了，止水想道。虽然可能还是太早，但他已经等不及了。

　　止水摸了摸自己的眼睛，这双鼬留给他的永恒万花筒写轮眼，心里还在考虑见到鼬之后该如何赔礼道歉的事情：止水没有完成鼬的嘱托，让鼬作为杀死了团藏的叛忍而亡，而是让他成为了保护木叶战斗致死的英雄。

　　不过鼬从来没有真的对止水生过气，所以这次大概也只会无奈地笑一笑，然后拍拍他的肩膀对他说：“你已经做得很好了。”

　　止水低低地笑了起来，他的声音里带着轻快，踱步来到了佐助身边：“那么，就麻烦小佐助配合我重现一下了。”

　　待到一切尘埃落定。

　　佐助一脸不可置信地看着止水一步步朝自己走来。

　　止水嘴角和眼角都挂着血痕，他的眼睛仿佛蒙上了一层灰，没有焦点，却直直地走向佐助，笑着说道：“无论自己变得多强也不要自负，不要擅自揣测初次交手的敌人的器量——即便是你自认为对他很了解，会吃亏的。”

　　“写轮眼这种东西，一旦成熟了就会慢慢变得衰弱，需要换一双新的，才能得到永恒。”

　　止水说着，已经来到了佐助面前，他抓住佐助握着剑的手，在佐助以为他会被杀掉的时候，止水将剑直直地捅进了自己的身体里。

　　看着佐助愣怔到麻木的表情，止水觉得有些抱歉，原本佐助可以过上更加安稳的生活——他在灭族之前，曾拜托那个戴着面具的斑，帮忙藏匿起了一批对一切都毫无察觉的孩子，佐助原本应该是其中的一员。他们会因止水的别天神而失去一切复仇的念想，像普通孩子那样长大。

　　止水像从前逗弄佐助那样，轻轻捏了捏他的脸，露出了一个和煦的笑容：“抱歉啦小佐助，可我实在没耐心等你慢慢成长了。”  
　　

Action 08 You always be my love

　　“都比我高了啊，止水。”

　　止水看着面前的人，眼泪却止不住地从眼眶里往外溢。

　　“……鼬。”　

　　“我一直都在看着你，你已经做得很好了。”鼬笑着，抬手擦了擦止水的眼泪。他朝止水张开双臂：“这些年，你辛苦了。”

　　止水笑了起来，终于拥抱了阔别已久的爱人。  
　　

　　

　　END


End file.
